Thumpkin Hill Zone
by HamsterRabies01
Summary: After his daily afternoon swim, Shadow comes back to sit with Blaze, only for her to start acting extremely strange. Will a new romance blossom from the events that follow? Read to find out! (This was written as a joke by my friend, I did not write this)
1. Chapter 1 - Black Fury

**Chapter 1 - Black Fury**

Blaze was sitting with her good friend Shadow. Shadow was looking mighty handsome with the gleaming sun shining against his dark fur. Shadow had gotten back from his afternoon swim and the water was mixed with his own sweat.

Blaze licked her lips, thinking of all the things she would do to him if she got her hands on him. Her mind raced and wandered, quick short visions of the wild times that they could have.

"Hey Blaze, are you alright?"

Blaze quickly snapped back at hearing Shadow's soft tender voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all. It's nothing, don't worry."

Shadow grabbed her leg. Blaze tried to stop her lip from quivering at the soft, yet arousing touch of Shadow's hand on her sensative thigh. What should she tell him?

"Is there something wrong with your lip? It's trembling a bit." said Shadow.

Suddenly, and without thinking, Blaze blurted out "I was thinking of you, okay! I couldn't help it, I just find you so damn attractive!"

Shadow was stunned, to say the least. Blaze was always a shy girl, so for her to be thinking about things like that, well, it wasn't like her at all. Shadow, with his hand still on her thigh, moved the other up to her ass and squeezed gently.

"Well, we had better do something about that, won't we?" Shadow said suavely, before tearing his shorts off and revealing his growing girth. Blaze's eyes widened at the sight of the rod. It wasn't even fully grown yet, but she already knew she wouldn't be able to take it all.

Instintively, she wrapped both her hands around it and started pumping on it, much like that of an Amish woman churning butter. Shadow couldn't believe it, she was a master!

"Is this your first time?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. Why? Are you not enjoying it?" Blaze asked hesitantly, looking a little dejected.

"No no, I love it, God damn!"

Blaze smiled in relief and continued pumping with glee whilst hurriedly removing her clothes with her other hand.

"It's like you're rowing a boat oar"

Blaze gave a cute laugh and started to sing "Row Row Your Boat" whilst tugging on him harder. She started pumping faster as she reached the end of the song, and right at the climax, Shadow let out a moan of pleasure and blasted his cream soda over Blaze's face and now-naked tits.

"S-sorry about that" Shadow gasped as he recovered.

"No problem~" Blaze said seductively, licking away all off Shadows salty load off of her blushing cheeks. She gave a little giggle, and demanded "Now, hurry and slam my meat lockers"

Shadow obliged and slid his slithery snake inside her tight, wet pussy. Blaze gave a scream of pleasure, suprised at the feeling of his sticky shaft throbbing against her folds. After adapting to the sensation, Blaze started to ride Shadow, eagerly waiting for him to pump her of her father's acceptance. After 2 minutes of awkward yet unbearably blissful bumps against each other, Shadow's cock burst with his cream inside Blaze, both of them screeching in pleasure.

"Jeez, that was incredible" she said.

Shadow then picked her up and started throwing her up and down, Blaze gaining more and more momentum as she spun in the air. It was like an Italian chef with pizza dough. After enough velocity, Shadow threw her and watched as she endlessly spun out of sight.

"Godspeed, you magnificent bitch." A single tear streamed down Shadows face. "Godspeed..."

 _Fin_


	2. Chapter 2 - Monochromatic

**Chapter 2 - Monochromatic**

After Shadow had thrown his lover Blaze into the distance, with her endlessly spinning, Shadow went back to his place to deal with the guilt he has to live with. As he sat there, pondering his life choices, his good friend and roommate Silver came into his room.

"Hey man, you alright?" He asked, noting the sad look on Shadow's face.

"Yeah, it's all good" he responded.

"Well,if you wanna talk about it, i'm always here."

As Silver was about to walk out the room, Shadow couldn't help but stare at his friend's twink-looking ass. Without thinking, Shadow slapped his gloved hand right across Silver's cheeks- yes, both of them- and watched them jiggle up and down. It was like staring at a bunch of jelly wobbling on a plate. Shadow licked his lips.

"H-Hey!" Silver exclaimed, a red blush covering his face.

"Well, I guess there is something that's bothering me~" Shadow said as he gently grazed his fingers across silvers furry chest, plucking the hairs on it. "I don't have you, you twinky motherfucker~"

Silver was shocked, and his face was as red asKnuckles' four headed peen. He shyly nodded in response and bent over, opening his now gaping asshole. Shadow smirked and then proceeded to slip his schlong straight into it, reaching the end of his rectum easily with how far Silver was stretching. Because of how thicc Shadow's ween was, Silver's face shrunk just like when yu give a child a Haribo Tangfastic [This chapter sponsored by Haribo].

"Ah, jeez, that hurts!" Silver yelled, with pleasure whimpering from his voice. Shadow started getting flashbacks to Radical Train. He started getting flashbacks of the time when he roundhouse kicked Silver's petite ass. Naturally, Shadow whipped his dick out, roundhouse kicked Silver and immediately jammed his dick back inside him. In one. Swift. Movement. After 5 more minutes, Shadow was close to creaming when suddenly, Blaze slammed the door open with a look of lust and vengence on her face and a strap-on in her grasp.

"Hey Shadow, prepare your anus~" She said with a madness burning in her eyes. The two guys gulped. They were about to have a night they'll never forget...


End file.
